


Under the New Moon

by NightSong02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: You are a college age girl who has just been orphaned. Needing housemates cause the family house is way to big for just you, you end up taking in a clan of skeletons. 12 skeletons and one human with her own secrets..





	Under the New Moon

A/N: Ok. So I have never played the game, and all I know comes from fan fiction. Don't judge! I think I have a fairly good grasp on the particulars, so please accept this humble offering.

Chapter 1

When the news broke, that Monsters were real, the Barrier had been broken and they were now free, many worried that they would want to revenge themselves on the descendants of those who chased then pinned them inside the mountain.  
The world breathed a sigh of relief when it came out that they just wanted peace, homes and work.  
There was some back and forth, but in the end, their 'country' was under Mt Ebott while they themselves spread out into the human world, integrating and becoming a part of our lives.  
I didn't really pay much attention as I was busy with getting myself moved into the family house. I loved this old place. It was fairly isolated and was meant for a large family. Sadly, I was all that was left of it. My parents had died in a nasty 12 car pileup a year ago, and both of them were only children.  
The past year had been a mess. Getting the insurance money; paying for their funeral; closing up their home and the cafe they owned and ran, and putting them up for sale; getting transferred to the college in Ebott City. My mind was busy with all of this, plus my grief. I had no care for the monster's emergence beyond a smile at the look of awe on their faces caught by the tv cameras.  
It wasn't until I had fully moved into the house, that I realized two things. One, it was too much house for one person; and two, upkeep would eat my funds quickly. I needed roommates.

As soon as possible, I ran an ad in the local newspaper, and put it up online as well. I made sure to emphasize that it was monster friendly after I heard a few disparaging comments. Racism of any kind just made my eye twitch from repressing my urge to start a fight.  
While I waited for an answer, I went to the college to get my schedule. I saw quite a few monsters and smiled at any who met my gaze. They had happy grins and smiled even bigger when I acknowledged them. I saw a few disapproving glares, some fear and a whole lot of awe.  
These were the beings of our fairytales and myths. They innundated our video games, our cartoons and comics. They had fans aplenty when they were concepts, and many had cosplayed bengs similar to them. Now they were real and quite a few were unsure how to react.  
It helped that they were all fairly friendly. I had hopes, maybe foolish ones, that humanity wouldn't let me down as they usually did and that a new era of peace and understanding between us all would occur. I'm sure it would if humanity would just give ourselves the chance.

When I got home, I had a few messages on my answering machine in regards to the rooms. I scheduled interviews so I could choose someone(s) whom I could hopefully trust. Of course I made sure the interview was in town at a cafe. Public spaces were best for these kind of things.  
The first was a man who stunk of weed and whose clothes were so dirty, I swore I saw a plant growing. He leered at my chest the entire time and tried to start a fight when I turned him down. The manager of the cafe, Angela, whom I'd gotten permission from to do this, kicked the man out and threatened him with calling the cops.  
"Hey hun. You ok?" She asked and I just sighed with a smile.  
"I guess it was smart of me to do this in public, huh. Thanks so much for this."  
"Oh hush now. A young woman like you needs to take as many precautions as possible, especially if you're looking for housemates. Now here," she handed me a cup of tea, "drink this and calm down a little. You have another interview today?" I took a sip and relaxed as the sweet heat sank into my body.  
"Mmmhmm, this is delicious; Oh, yes. I had three interested parties so I made the interviews all today. The next one will be here soon, hopefully they won't be as bad as that last guy.."

The next two, were a mother-daughter pair. This interview was even faster. The daughter took one look at me, the color of my skin and my brightly coloured hair, and her face twisted.  
"I don't believe we would ever want to room with someone like, you." She sneered.  
I gazed blankly at her  
"I own my home and the land it's on. You called looking for a place. My family has its roots in this town and were amongst the first families to settle here. Do you know where you're from? Good luck in finding yourself and your mother a home with that attitude." I dismissed her with my eyes, returning to the delicious chocolate raspberry cake Angela had pressed on me.  
When I continued to ignore her, she huffed, grabbed her mother's wheelchair handles and flounced out. I met Angela's eyes; and we both rolled them so hard, it was a wonder they hadn't rolled out of our skulls. Then laughed ruefully.

Two down.  
They say the third time's the charm.  
I wonder...


End file.
